Love potion
by Strife21
Summary: Why is Faye so.. seductive and suddenly after Spike? Read and find out! ^_^ R for some content later on. *I took out the '#1' in the title. And I 'might' make it lemony... lol*
1. Love Potion

A/N: *Warning: contains sexual themes and.. erm.. actions. Git' out if you get offensive with stuff like that (You should read it's rating first of all..) Anyways, takes place during the episodes when Ed isn't there yet. Hope you enjoy! review pleaze? ^__^  
  
Love Potion: #1  
  
-In Mars-  
  
"Come on, Spike! Just shoot the damn car so we could get this over!" Faye spat to the man who was racing along with her. Her hair whipped wildly as they doggedly ran after the get-away car the bounty was driving.  
  
"I can't do that Faye, or I'll kill him and we won't get any money!" Spike yelled back.  
  
Faye snarled and looked up ahead to see the car hastily turn the corner. She stopped immediately and turned to an alley on her left. Spike saw this and followed.  
  
Racing through the narrow alleyway, Faye made it to the other side just as the get-away car zoomed by. Now she was at least a shorter distance away than she was before. She looked behind her and saw Spike trailing behind; she gave a victorious grin at him.   
  
Spike only grit his teeth at her.  
  
Picking up her speed, Faye reached for an extra cartridge for her gun. She quickly replaced her empty one and pointed to the car.  
  
She shot once and it hit the trunk. One of the other guys riding in the car, turned around with fear. She heard him shout, "That woman's crazy!"  
  
Faye couldn't help but grin, but her grin stopped suddenly when the car made a complete turn around and headed straight towards her.  
  
"God dammit!" she screamed and started run the other way. She motioned to Spike to get back the other way also, but instead he jumped to the sidewalk. Faye shook her head and looked behind just in time to see one of bounties raise a large weapon to her.  
  
Her eyes bulged, "You're the one that's fucking crazy!" she shouted to them. She quickly rolled towards the sidewalk to avoid getting hit, but as soon as she thought she had successfully retreated, a sharp--but short--pain nulled her on her side.  
  
Spike, ran to her side as he continued to shoot the speeding car. Unfortunately for them, they've lost another bounty.  
  
"That.. fucking bastard!" Faye groaned. She kept herself sitting and roamed a hand to the pain in her side. Her hand layed on something long and with one quick pull, she attained a small needle like object with a tiny bit of orange liquid inside of it.  
  
Spike looked down to her as she pulled out a wierd bottle. He recognized it and wondered how she could have gotten a hold of one.  
  
"Oh god." Faye murmured.  
  
Spike went down on his knees and looked at Faye, "That's a tranquilizer. Where'd you get that?"  
  
Faye looked up at him in fear, "F-From my side?"  
  
"What?!" Spike grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Did you get shot by that, Faye?!"  
  
Angrily Faye pushed Spike away, "Yes, now what the hell is it?!" Her eyes became larger and she quickly stood up, "Oh my god, am I going to die?!"  
  
"Faye, calm down! Let's go to the Bebop now and have Jet check it out." Spike grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards the Bebop.  
  
~  
Holding the small liquid up to the light, Jet focused his eye on it. He turned back to Spike, who sat on the couch smoking, and Faye, who was sitting opposite from him with her shoulders hunched, "So you got shot in the side with this?"  
  
Faye looked at him and gave an angry snarl, "Well yeah! Now what the hell's going to happen to me?!"  
  
Jet frowned, "I don't know, but I'll analyze it."  
  
"Well that would be a good idea, don't you think? And can't you hurry up a little?! I'm not really looking forward to dying right now!"   
  
Jet grumbled, "You don't look like you're dying, so why don't you just let me do my work."  
  
Faye stood up, she was about ready to go in a yelling rampage but suddenly she froze in place. She gave a quiet gasp and sat back down.  
  
Jet and Spike turned to her.  
  
"Faye?" Spike asked.  
  
Faye was staring into nothing in front of her; she mumbled incoherently to Spike.  
  
Spike raised an eye and came close to her, "Faye, what's wrong?"  
  
Slowly, Faye's eyes looked up at him. Her lips curved into a seductive smile, "Spike.." she crooned softly.  
  
Spike backed back a bit, "What the hell-" he was taken by surprise when Faye pulled him down to her; her arms locked around his neck.  
  
"Oh Spike!" Faye whispered.   
  
Spike fought to free himself, "Faye, what do you think you're doing?!" He felt Faye's warm breath on his ear.  
  
"Spike, you and me, right now." she huskily told him.  
  
Turning beet red, Spike pulled away and stumbled back on the couch.  
  
Faye stood up quickly, her eyes glued to his, "That's what I'm talking about!" she jumped on top of him and locked his legs between hers, "Now let's get to business Spikey." Faye licked her lips.  
  
Spike tried getting back up. When he saw that he couldn't, he yelled to Jet--who stood watching the whole thing in silence, "Jet!!! Help!!!" He felt Faye's body lower down slowly on his.  
  
Jet scratched his head, "What the hell's going on first of all?"  
  
"God, I don't know!! Just get her off of me!" Spike whined out. He stopped his breathing as Faye's tongue grazed his neck and her breasts rubbed on his chest. He turned even more red and he started sweat, "Jet, come on!! Get her off!!"  
  
Sighing, Jet came over and pulled the out-of-control Faye from Spike. Pulling out a pair of hand cuffs, he pushed Faye to the back and cuffed her on the wall.  
  
Faye watched as she was being pulled from Spike. She wasn't sure what's going on, she thought they were having fun. She looked up to see her hands tied above her head on a pipe.  
  
Spike shakily got up from the couch and stared in fear at the smiling Faye by the wall.  
  
"Spikey?" Faye called out.   
  
Spike let out a whiny grunt.  
  
"I don't think I can take this-" she moved the cuffs around her wrists, "as an offense." She seductively winked at him, "It's really turning me on."  
  
Spike fell to the floor.  
  
Watching the scene in front of him, Jet pondered for a minute. He looked over to Spike, who was now crawling on the floor trying to hide from Faye's glances, "Hey, I think this liquid stuff in this tranquilizer is doing this."  
  
Spike looked up from behind the small chair, "If it is, do something about it!" He hesitantly looked at Faye.  
  
Faye gave him a shy grin then a started to lick her lips again, "Spikey, come here. I want you here with me."  
  
Grunting, Spike ran to Jet, "Do something now? Please?!"  
  
"You look so cute when you plead, Spike." Faye commented; getting ideas and saving them for later.  
  
Angrily, Spike turned to her, "Shut up!" he yelled, hoping to kill her enthusiasm; unfortunately her face didn't change.  
  
"You look even better when you're angry. Oh, I can eat you up all night, Spikey." she bit her lips shyly.  
  
Spike groaned.  
  
Jet stood back; a little afraid of what Faye has become, "Alright, that's enough of that Faye. I'm already getting tired of your new attitude. I'll go see what the hell is wrong with you." Jet went over to the corner of the room and picked up his liquid analyzer and his computer and brought it over the center table.  
  
Spike joined Jet's side, carefully sitting so that any view of him was blocked.  
  
Faye gave a soft whine, "Spikey, don't hide from me..." she gave a frown, "All I wanted to do was to play with you for a little while.. I don't know why you're so upset."  
  
"Faye, I don't want to play with you!" Spike retorted. He stood up; his eyes burned in irritation at her, "I don't want anything to do with you!"  
  
Faye grinned, "Oh you're so sexy when you're aggressive!" She arched her back forward, showing off her chest to him, "I can't take it anymore! Spike I want you now!"  
  
Spike quickly sat back down and covered his ears, "Tell her to stop it, Jet!"  
  
"Stop it." Jet said, still fixated to the machine in front of him. He carefully put a single drop of orange liquid in the analyzer and looked in it with the computer.  
  
He gave a sigh at what he saw, "Yep, this stuff is doing this to her."  
  
Spike looked at the screen, "What is it?"  
  
"It's a sort of serum to make hormones grow and work rapidly. Looks like the Gub Evol boys has injected her with some kind of love potion." Jet looked over to Faye--who continued staring at Spike and making kisses to him.  
  
Spike swallowed hard and turned to Jet, "Is there any way to stop this?"  
  
Jet shook his head, "I don't know."  
  
~ You're getting lucky, cowboy...~  
  
A/N: This fic will be uploaded a little slowly because I have so much more other fics to write about. x_X; laterz! 


	2. ~You're getting lucky, cowboy...~

Love Potion #1  
  
-Day two-  
  
"Spiiiiiiiiike?"   
  
A loud moan could be heard from down the dark hall.  
  
"Please? I promise I won't be *that* bad?" it cried out.  
  
Covering his ears in annoyance, Spike laid in bed with the need to knock out the horny Faye, tied up in the living room.  
  
"Spiiiiiiiiiike?" she whined.  
  
Spike took a quick breath, "SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
  
There was a sudden silence, and Spike could almost imagine Faye's face pout at his shout. Sighing in relief, Spike turned to his side and closed his eyes. He looked up to the his door, trying to listen if Faye was going to say something else, but nothing came.  
  
"Well, that worked out well than I expected." he said to himself and went to sleep.  
~  
  
Grumbling in anger, Faye Valentine kept her position against the wall, "I don't understand why I have to be chained... just wanted to... and Jet--that stupid Jet... now they want me to shut up..."  
  
Ein, who had been watching and listening to Faye since she was there, looked at her and whined.  
  
Faye looked down at the corgy, her lips in a sly smile, "Ein.. can you *please* get me the key to these?" she moved the handcuffs around her wrists.  
  
Ein sat up and cocked his head to her.  
  
"Please, Ein? I'll buy you lots of dogfood later?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
Ein's ears perked up and he gave a bark. Turning around, Ein rushed towards the corridor.  
  
Faye frowned, thinking the dog had left her, "Even the dog hates me!" Her face lighted back up as soon as Ein's short stubby figure was seen through the darkness; a slight ringing sound synched at the beat of his steps. Faye squealed as soon as she saw three keys dangling in the dogs mouth.  
  
"Ein! I love you so much!!" she carefully shouted.  
  
Ein's eyes lit up, and his ears perked up again. He jumped on to the small box against the wall, where Faye sat. Slowly standing to his feet to place the keys into Faye's hands above her, Ein successfully reached it and sat beside her as he watched her fumbling through the keys.  
  
Faye picked one out, judging that the small size of the key would fit the lock of the handcuffs. She was right. Hearing the light click of the left side of the cuffs, Faye quickly undid the other side. Reluctantly, she rubbed her wrists. She took a glance at the opened handcuffs on the pipe and slyly smiled at it..   
  
Ein panted happily and gave a bark.  
  
"I'll buy you some tomorrow ok?" Faye smiled at the dog, scratching behind his ears gently. After a while, she stood up and stretched. She softly started walking to the corridor when she heard Ein's small footsteps following behind. Faye stopped and turned to him, "Ein, you stay here while I go visit Spike, ok?"  
  
The corgy sat down and whined.  
  
"Tomorrow, I promise." Faye said gleefully, "It'll be Faye and Ein day! We'll go to the park when we're in Mars!"  
  
Ein stood up again and wagged his tail happily. In a second he rushed towards the couch and paced around a spot to lay.   
  
Faye began her walking to the corridor again; Ein watching her silently as she disappeared in the darkness.  
~  
  
Bliss, he was in bliss.  
  
Spike looked around him and found everything beautiful. He was in a field of yellow flowers that smelled sweetly of angel cake. It lingered in his nostrils, it's sweetness making his head floaty. The sky was a watercolor of blues and whites; not a single gray spot was seen. The sun above him was bright and yellow, although the rays didn't burn his skin. The breezing wind was refreshing to his flesh; searing them cooly. He was in, what he thought was, heaven.  
  
"Spike..." a gentle, smooth voice echoed in the winds, calling him.  
  
Spike looked around, searching who it was saying his name.  
  
"Spike..." soft hands emerged from behind him and caused him to turn around.  
  
Spike smiled at the face before him, "Julia.."  
  
Her light-golden hair, cradled slightly with the wind, "Spike, I missed you." she said with a slight seductive glint in her eyes.  
  
Noticing her tone and expression, Spike looked at her oddly and answered, "I-I missed you also." He watched as she slowly came up to him for a hug. He felt her fingernails puncture slightly on his back.  
  
"I missed you so much." she said breathlessly.  
  
"Julia?" Spike asked cautiously. He was taken by surprise as the woman took hold of his hands and raised them above his head, "What-?"  
  
Julia's face twisted into a seductive grin, "Spike... wake up." she crooned, her hands still holding his above his head.  
  
Spike faltered to speak, but suddenly he couldn't. It was like his mouth was tied with something invisible. He gave a gasp as Julia's eyes turned to a darker shade of green; this wasn't Julia.  
  
The woman gave a giggle, "Wake up, Spikey... I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Spike's eyes opened quickly after the voice had spoken, and look up to a pair of dark green eyes.  
~  
  
Frantically, he looked up to his hands, they were handcuffed to the pipe above his head; he looked down to his feet, they were tied roughly with rope. He tried to say something, but noticed that a piece or red cloth kept his mouth shut. He gave a loud groan to Faye, who was once again sitting on him.  
  
Faye frowned at Spike's angry expression, "It wasn't very nice, leaving me in the dark like that." she shot back.  
  
Spike gave a muffled yell; he was clearly very angry.  
  
Faye smiled, "Go ahead and shout Spike. I maked sure that however loud you yell, no one will hear you." She sat straight up and moved a hand to the front of her shirt. Slowly she took her shirt off, exposing her in a black bra.  
  
Spike let out a sweat drop as his gave a frightened whimper.  
  
Throwing her shirt aside, she leaned forward to Spike's face, "No matter how loud, Spike." she whispered cunningly.  
  
Eyes bulged out, sweat beginning to rise, face flushed; Spike yelled out his loudest.  
  
Faye's eyes continued to wander around his face, tracing every inch of his skin, and admiring his looks. She looked directly at his eyes, forcing Spike's to turn to hers, "You're too good to be true, aren't you?" she softly asked; a sad, and odd, look in her eyes.  
  
For a minute, Spike almost gave away to her eyes. They were.. beautiful. He blinked furiously at the thought, but once his eyes met hers again, there they were.  
  
Faye's tranquil face suddenly turned menacing, "No matter," she said as she moved her face closer to his, "At least you're mine for the moment." she licked her lips dangerously.  
  
Spike began his desperate calls for help again as he felt Faye's hands caress his bare chest.  
  
They were moving slowly downward.  
  
Spike stopped and noticed, then he started his yells again; louder and more desperate. His face flushed in anger.  
  
Faye let a soft giggle, her hand inching towards his stomach. Down, down, down.. but then...  
  
She let out a faint gasp and looked straight up.  
  
Spike looked at her; he couldn't be more glad to stop her hand from going any lower. She looked as if she had been stabbed in the back. Her eyes rolled back, and suddenly she collapsed on top of him.  
  
The shocked, yet relieved Spike gave an exasperated sigh. He looked down to Faye's head on his chest and noticed that she had her eyes closed, [What the hell? Is she unconscious?] He wasn't sure, but at least she wasn't trying to do anything else by this time.   
  
Moving his jaw up and down, repeatedly, Spike manage to get part of his upper lip out of the cloth, "J-Jet!!!!!!!" he yelled out.  
  
A minute passed until a half-asleep Jet entered his room, "Wass-" his eyes bulged, "What the hell?!"  
  
Spike looked at him angrily, "Just get free me now, please!"  
  
Hurriedly, Jet came to him and freed both his legs and his hands. Standing over Spike, Jet scratched his head at the almost-naked, fainted Faye on top of him, "How did she get free from the pipe?"  
  
Spike groaned, "How the hell would I know." he grumbled.   
  
A soft whine came from the doorway. Both men turned to see Ein peeking in then rushing off as soon as he was spotted.  
  
Jet frowned, "Ein helped her..."  
  
Trying to sit up, Spike carefully moved the unconscious Faye to the other side of the bed and placed the blanket on top of her. He stood up and stretched, then looked down to her sleeping form, "Wonder why she fainted like that."  
  
Shaking his head, Jet shrugged, "I don't know, and maybe I don't want to know."   
  
Spike shot him an angry look, "Nothing happened, Jet. She was about to.. I'll skip those details, but before she could do it she collapsed."  
  
"Hey, maybe that love potion weared off!" Jet inquired.  
  
"That would be a good thing." Spike turned around and started walking out.  
  
"Where you going?" Jet asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
"To the couch; to sleep." Spike yawned.  
  
Jet came up behind him, "What about Faye?"  
  
Spike turned around, gazing at Faye sleeping peacefully on his bed; a smile traced his lips, "Just leave her there."  
  
~It's not that easy, cowboy...~  
  
A/N: I luv u!!!!!!!!!!!!! (for reading and reviewing this fic) ^_^;;. Well, here's chapter two. Whatcha think of it? Good? Bad? Mas o Menos? Faye is very odd in this one, yes I agree. And yeah, she doesn't wear a bra.. but.. this is mah story! *_* I don't want her *that* slutty.. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! Laterz! 


	3. It's not that easy, cowboy

Love Potion  
  
-Side effects-  
  
  
Sitting on the couch with his feet resting comfortably on the table before him, Spike gazed at the working Jet in front of the halo-screened computer.  
  
"So." Spike let out involuntarily.  
  
Jet stopped typing on the keyboard, causing the annoying clicking to rest, and looked up to the well-relaxed man in front of him, "So?"  
  
"So what did you find out?" Spike rephrased to him, reaching up a hand to scratch the sudden itch on the back of his neck.  
  
Sighing and holding up the vile in front of his face, Jet spun the sparse amount of liquid inside of it before answering, "Absolutely nothing besides the fact that it's making Faye sex-crazed." A smirk covered his mouth, "Apparantly with you." he finished, chuckling at his last words.  
  
A corner on Spike's mouth twitched in annoyance as he let out a small guttural growl, "Yeah.. so when in the hell is this thing going to stop?"  
  
Jet shrugged, "I don't know. Hopefully it did last night." he remembered briefly of what happened last night, at this he began to laugh, "Faye tying you up and seducing you! Now that's something to see!"  
  
"Shut up!" Spike growled again, hurling his elbows on his knees as he sat up, "It was lucky enough nothing happened." he stuck his chin out, obviously agitated.  
  
Jet held his smirk, "A little edgy aren't we? No need to fret all about Faye trying to get in bed with you.." he stuck his hands up in an amused manner, "For all I know, if it ever happened, you probably wouldn't regret it."  
  
Lifting a fist in front of him, threatening the older man with intense eyes, Spike held his breath in annoyance as his face lit into a rage of red. After a couple of seconds of mindless sputtering to the laughing Jet, Spike stood up suddenly, "Gah! How would you like it if 'sex-crazed Faye' was desperately trying to dive into your pants?!"  
  
Jet stopped his laughing and shrugged once more, "Lucky me, then," he retorted, "But she's after you, so I don't really need to think about that right now."  
  
Frustrated and angry, Spike grumbled and sat back down; his eyes pathetically tired and hopeless, "Dammit.... why me?"  
  
Jet stood up from his computer and shook his head at Spike question, "It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, how many sex-crazed women trail behind you like a stray cat? I know Faye isn't much to be around with that attitude of hers, but hey, at least use the time to make this something to be proud of, right?"  
  
Spike eyed him in confusion, "Are implying that I sleep with her, Jet? Is that it?!"  
  
Furrowing his brows at the other man's stupidity, Jet growled, "No, dumbass, I meant that you should cherish this time so that you can slap it back on her face when she's back to normal! Man.. this is what I get for trying to reason with a thickheaded friend..."  
  
Spike's mouth instantly formed into a large 'O', and soon replaced it with a mischievios smile, "Heh.. good thinking my friend."  
  
Jet scoffed at Spike's little comment, and continued his way towards the kitchens (he needed to place the rest of the vile of love potion back inside the refrigerator). Just as his foot moved forwards, he scuffled against Ein's bowl, that seemed to be still full of breakfast.  
  
"What the--" Jet took the bowl in his hands and lifted it up, "Why hasn't Ein eaten his breakfast yet? Where is that stupid dog?"  
  
Spike stood up suddenly and looked around, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ein at all this morning..." he moved from the living to the hallway and shouted for the dog, "Ein? Get over here and eat your food, you dumb dog!"  
  
When there was no response, Spike volunteered to check the hallway and rooms, while Jet went quickly into the kitchen to put the potion away. As he came back around the living room, he spotted Spike looking slightly panicked.  
  
"So, where's the dog?"  
  
Smacking a hand on his forehead, Spike groaned, "You're not going to believe this Jet... Ein's gone.. and Faye's out with him."  
  
---- 1.5 hours later: Somewhere in Mars ----  
  
"Isn't this fun, Ein? Ice cream is so good.. YUM! I almost forgot how great ice cream is!" Faye, wearing her yellow shorts, and a borrowed oversized shirt from Spike's closet that was tied tightly around her waist, had a face that was excited as a young school girl playing hookie for the first time.  
  
The woman and the dog sat in a park in the suburbs, enjoying the ice cream they held in their hands (except for dog, who lapped it happily from the floor).  
  
Ein barked out happily, jumping on the bench to sit by Faye as he began to yip at the passing people.  
  
"Ein, do you think Spike and Jet would get mad at us for leaving without permission?" she turned to the dog with worry in her eyes, "I really don't want Spike mad at me..." her face loomed into sadness at the thought as she her grip on her ice cream cone loosened, letting her ice cream drop with splat to the floor.  
  
Whining, Ein brushed his wet nose under her arm, trying to comfort her. His attempts didn't work as the Faye in front of him succumbed into depression; her lips pouting and her eyes formed guilt. Just in that moment, he spotted two figures ahead of him, running towards them on the bench. Ein recognized the man with abnormaly puffy hair and began to bark happily at the human.  
  
Spike made his way towards the bench with the familiar dog, and supposedly love potion induced woman, with Jet running not far behind him. As he moved closer in front of the woman, he met his eyes with hers.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, running off without telling us?!" Spike's eyes blazed at hers.  
  
Looking up at him in guilt, Faye quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "Please don't be mad! I didn't mean to make you mad! I promised Ein that I'd spend the whole day with him, that's why we left.. and you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you!"  
  
Spike jumped back in shock, "What the hell!!" he tried to forcefully pry the woman off of him, only the woman held onto him like a vice.  
  
Beside him Jet held Ein in his arms as he happily watched Spike turn jumpy as Faye gripped him.  
  
"No, don't be mad, please!" Faye pleaded at Spike, her eyes tearing, and her throat giving off a discomforting whine.  
  
With his two hands still over Faye's arms that surrounded him as he tried to break apart, Spike oddly stared at Faye's eyes and wondered what was going on with her just then.  
  
"Getting all whiney and guilty can't be part of this stupid potion, could it?" Spike turned to Jet in displeasure as he gave up trying to get freed.  
  
For the third time that day, Jet shrugged with a grin, "Could be a side effect."  
  
Slapping his head, hopelessly standing with Faye's body clinging on him, pleading for dear life, Spike grumbled sourly.  
  
"Dammit, we're going to get this damn thing figured out right now!"  
  
  
  
~Take it like a man, Cowboy...~  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so I have finally updated this since a lot wanted it up again ^.^; Hopefully, this chapter is still as good and promising as the other two were...[long ago] lol. Anyways, due to the none NC17 fics rule by ffnet, this will stay rated as R, but will still contain lime/lemony scenes. Well, thanks readers, for not quitting on trying to get this fic back up and running. 


End file.
